


I Call Your Name

by Tallulah_Rasa



Series: Crossing Streams [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/pseuds/Tallulah_Rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs yells for Tony at a crime scene at Rock Creek Park, the wrong guy answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of unrelated crossover ficlets. You probably need some familiarity with NCIS to understand this one. (And even then...)

“Like I said,” Fornell repeats, and Gibbs can tell he’s trying not to laugh, “not your usual rodeo.” 

Gibbs won’t concede the point, though he’s beginning to realize Fornell is right. True, the crime scene’s in Rock Creek Park, and the injured man’s definitely a Marine. The witness accounts so far, though, seem to indicate that one of the perps was eight feet tall, with six arms and purple scales. 

Gibbs suspects the witnesses are on drugs. 

He’s not sure what’s wrong with the other people at the crime scene, who include a massive guy in a cape, a spy, an archer, a guy in a cowl and a red, white and blue outfit, and the head of Stark Industries, who apparently spends some of his time flying around in a metal suit. 

Also, Nick Fury’s there. So, this is definitely not one of Gibbs’ better days, though Ducky and the witnesses – hell, even the Marine who was attacked – are pretty excited about Cowl Guy, Cape Guy, and Metal Guy. Gibbs can’t get a straight answer out of any of the witnesses, and Fornell’s no help at all. And DiNozzo’s the one who should be handling this, but he hared off after one of the perps, and hasn’t been heard from since. 

Gibbs’ gut is not happy. “Tony!” he shouts, but the wrong man answers, smug as only a billionaire – a man who never worked for a living, Gibbs thinks -- can be. Leon’s busy with Fury, and McGee’s geeking out over repulser technology; Gibbs doesn’t even bother turning to them. “Ziva--” he starts, but then one of the witnesses pipes up. 

“It’s those damned aliens, I’m telling you!” he insists, and Gibbs thinks he can see smoke coming out of Ziva’s ears. 

“ _I am a citizen,_ ” she bristles, and everyone stills, because Ziva furious is an arresting – and frightening – sight, “and if you are too small-minded, too _bigoted_ to understand the concept--”

“Not like that,” the spy says calmly. There’s a sudden movement behind them, and without missing a beat she deftly pulls a knife from somewhere and throws it, pinning a small, purplish, six-armed thing to a tree. “Like…that. An alien.” 

There’s a moment of shocked silence, because that was really an impressive display, and also, there’s a purple…alien…pinned to a tree in Rock Creek Park.

Ziva looks around, and Gibbs realizes she’s waiting for Tony to quote from whatever movie it is DiNozzo would quote from in this sort of situation. “All right, then,” Ziva says when Tony fails to materialize. 

As if in answer, there’s a roar from somewhere across the park. Gibbs thinks he sees something large and green moving in the distance. At least it’s not purple. 

“We’re not sure who these guys are, but they’re allied with the Chitauri, if that means anything to you. I think your missing agent went after this one’s big brother,” the spy informs them, nodding at the purple thing, and oh, that explains Gibbs’ gut. “And while I’m sure your man is perfectly competent, we’re a bit more experienced with this sort of thing than he is, so we’re going to go assist him.” Her team’s already moving, and as she takes off down the trail, Gibbs notices that she’s got the precise, compact moves of a soldier, or maybe a martial artist. 

She’s got red hair. He notices that, too.


End file.
